The present invention relates to methods for intelligent NIC (Network Interface Card) bonding and load-balancing.
The ability to forward data packets using link aggregation would enable optimized use of a network system's processor (as well as multiple-core CPUs). Such link aggregation would serve to balance the load of network traffic devices (e.g. firewalls, routers, switches and NICs). Current methods known in the art provide link-aggregation capabilities, but do not make optimal use of the network links and/or processor cores.
It would be desirable to have methods for intelligent NIC bonding and load-balancing.